alors, pourquoi?
by Teli
Summary: alors qu'il est en train de mourir, une seule question vient à l'esprit de cet homme: Pourquoi?


Auteur : Sandra

e-mail : sandra.arnoldi@wanadoo.fr

base : stargate SG1

saison : 6

genre : death fic. Kleenex power

disclaimer : pas à moi, et tant mieux pour le personnage concerné, parce que je ne lui souhaite surtout pas ce qu'il va arriver. Cette fic est bourrée de paroles de chansons de Kyo, et deux phrases d'une de Céline Dion. Elles appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.

***

Quelque chose a du m'échapper.

Tout avait l'air si parfait… tout. Et pourtant, tout foire. 

Je suis allongé là, sur ce sol froid et hostile. Je vois des mains qui s'affairent autour de moi, mais pas un son ne parvient à mes oreilles. Ma vue est floue, j'ai du mal à distinguer le décor.

Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait laisser prévoir ça, on y était allé les mains dans les poches. Pourtant…. Pourtant…

Tout reste à faire.

Alors qu'est ce que je fous là ?

Moi qui était venu sur cette planète qui nourrissait mes espoirs, j'étais parti comme un voleur, naquadria en poche. J'avais rassemblé tous mes efforts, ma jeunesse et mes souvenirs, et j'étais parti. Pour arriver là, au milieu de visages qui me paraissaient hostiles comme ce foutu bitume sous mon corps, mais après, ils ont su me montrer leur nature. J'étais l'un des leurs. J'étais aimé quelque part. 

Par elle d'abord. Si belle, si inaccessible. Elle éclairait mon âme, elle l'éclaire toujours, elle est ma lumière. Elle avait réussi à desserrer les lames que le remord de la mort du docteur Jackson avait mis autour de mes poignets. J'aurais peut-être du lui dire que je l'aimais, elle, mais son cœur est prit, par un de mes meilleurs amis. Le mien en souffre, il est prisonnier de son enchantement et il pleure chaque jour ce vide qui ne peut se combler. Je pleure de ne pouvoir l'avoir à mes côtés. Lui a le droit de poser ses mains sur son corps, il a le droit de respirer son odeur. Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort. Et ça fait mal, comme une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme. Je voudrais lui dire d'arrêter d'être belle, j'aurais voulu arrêter de l'aimer. Mais maintenant il est trop tard.

Alors pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas dit ?

Ensuite, ce jaffa, la force tranquille personnifiée. Personne d'autre que lui ne savait mieux lire dans l'âme des gens. Il a été mon premier véritable ami. Mon confident, qui comprenait chaque seconde de mon existence. Epaulé par sa présence, je ne craignais rien. Je me sentais invincible face au monde extérieur. J'avais un protecteur pour mon esprit fragile, j'avais quelqu'un qui me porterais si je tombais, qui serait là si l'oubli m'attendait. Contre les vents, contres les marées, il me protégeait. 

Alors pourquoi tout ce rouge sur mon corps ?

Puis ce bon vieux militaire, toujours une blague à sortir à n'importe quel moment. Sous ses airs bourrus, c'était un coeur de velours. Il partageait le rôle de grand frère avec Teal'c. J'ai passé de ces moments avec lui, à écouter l'eau des fontaines, A écouter le vent chanter quand il m'emmenait, parcourir la vie. Je regardais parler cette nature terrienne qu'il a su me faire découvrir. Il m'a fait découvrir les beautés de ce monde, apprécier chaque brin d'herbe, me mettre au pied d'un chêne tout en sachant que j'étais sur le seuil de la maison de milliers d'animaux, il m'a fait découvrir le bonheur.

Alors pourquoi je souffre ?

Je cherche au cœur des système, je cherche l'erreur, parce qu'il y en a forcément une. Rien n'est clair. Je lève la tête vers mes souvenirs, ils obscurcissent ma vue.

Je me revois, à 4 ans sur les genoux de mère, douce et aimante, simple, belle, une mère parfaite. Elle qui a su m'élever malgré toutes ces difficultés. Elle qui me parlait d'un père que je n'ai jamais connu. Elle me disais " tu sera scientifique mon fils ".elle aimait la vie, elle aimait la lumière du jour, elle disais qu'il y avait toujours un lendemain, toujours un espoir, toujours une réponse à une question.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est morte ?

J'ai 17 ans maintenant. Je la regarde dans son cercueil. Elle a toujours ce sourire qui me rappelle qu'il faut vivre chaque seconde, comme si la fin du monde allait arrivé. Il faut vivre pleinement.

Alors pourquoi je meure ?

Juste après, une période sombre. Je suis orphelin, je déconne. Ma vie par en live. Plus rien n'est sous contrôle. Je me souviens de cette bande de racailles qu'on était. On sévissait dans ma ville natale. J'usais de ma mémoire photographique pour commettre des casses avec les autres. J'étais vraiment pathétique, j'étais nul. Mais après j'ai réagi.

Alors pourquoi est ce que j'ai toujours l'impression de ne ressembler à rien, étendu ici ?

Il y avait cette fille, si jolie, si sage. On était proches On l'avait accueillit dans la bande, mais sans la mettre dans les mauvais coup. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'on faisait. Jusqu'à ce jour où elle l'a découvert. J'ai pris l'engueulade du siècle. Elle m'a sorti de là. Et puis, c'est con à dire, mais c'est avec elle que j'ai échangé mon premier baiser. Elle s'appelait Meli. Ma belle Meli. Elle et Sam se ressemblent.

Alors pourquoi j'ai pas osé faire ce que j'avais fait avec Meli ?

On s'est séparé, 5 ans après, simplement parce que la magie n'était plus entre nous. Nous sommes resté de bons amis, mais je suis partit pour la capitale pour changer de vie, et enfin, rendre fière ma mère en intégrant l'académie scientifique. J'y ai brillé. Je suis même devenu conseiller. J'étais un génie d'après eux.

Alors pourquoi j'ai pas prévu ça ?

Ça, c'te foutu journée. On risque notre peau tous les jours, moi et l'équipe. On va dans des endroits impossibles, on s'en sort toujours in extremis.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? ?

Moi qui voulait vivre comme toi maman. J'espère que t'es fière de ma vie. De toutes façons, je te rejoins. Tu vas pouvoir m'en parler.

Pourtant, j'aurais voulu vivre, je voudrais pouvoir prendre encore un petit déjeuné demain, suivre mes amis, rigoler à leurs blagues, sourire encore, être libre.

J'veux pas crever, putain ! J'ai peur, j'ai si peur ! Pas ici ! Pas comme ça ! Faites quelque chose, bordel ! Une ascension, un médecin, un miracle, n'importe quoi…. Mais j'veux pas mourir là ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Ce concept m'échappe, à moi, moi le petit génie, l'homme à l'intelligence et à la mémoire exceptionnelle ! Je suis même pas fichu de prévoir ça !

On était entré dans cette pièce, et moi j'ai rien vu. Ce n'est qu'une fois à terre que j'ai compris.

J'étais touché. Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi j'ai pas été capable de me foutre à l'abri comme tout le monde ? 

Elle s'est approchée de moi. Elle est encore là. Maintenant, j'entends le son de sa voix. Il est entrecoupé de sanglots. Elle tient ma tête et me supplie de rester en vie. Jack est partit chercher du secours, et Teal'c essaie d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Ça y'est tout me reviens. Mais qu'importe, je suis en train d'y rester. Sam, sois heureuse avec lui, sinon, je te le pardonnerai jamais. Je ne voulais que ton bonheur. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le faire savoir.

Je sens ma vie qui s'échappe par ce trou dans mon ventre. Un coup aura suffit à me l'enlever, cette vie, que je chérissais tant.

Cette vie que je risquais tous les jours, cette vie que je perd si bêtement.

Je voudrai arrêter le temps. Mais trop tard. 

Je m'appelle Jonas Quinn, j'ai 32 ans. Je suis mort, tué par une balle perdue, lors du cambriolage de la banque de Colorado Springs.

***

*dégaine le bouclier en trinium* je vais me faire taper dessus par des fans moi !

note 1 : j'ai pas les idées joyeuses en ce moment. L'humour est en panne, et je rumine un tas de trucs. D'où cette death fic. Merci au petit collier que je porte autour du coup. Il est pas mal pour ce genre d'idées.

note 2 : là je vais me faire taper par les shippers jack/sam. Oui, j'ai dit que Jonas était à amoureux de Sam. Mais attention, j'ai pas dit que c'était réciproque. C'est vrai que d'après moi, Jonas devrait en pincer pour elle. Ils sont tous les deux scientifiques, il cherche à la protéger quand il a des visions, ils sont pas mals proches, et il ne rechigne pas quand elle confirme ce que certaine personnes pensent d'eux, à dire " un joli petit couple " (je l'ai pas inventé, c'est dans l'épisonde " hallucination "). Et puis après tout, je suis une fanficeuse, je fais ce que je veux avec les persos ! na !

note : 3 : pour l'age de Jonas, j'ai tout simplement pris celui de corin nemec ! eh wai les copains ! il est né en 71, ce qui lui fait 32 ans cette année ! *forte en calcul*

note 4 : je vais changer ma boite de mouchoirs.

Note 5 : n'oubliez pas les commentaires, vous savez que j'adore ça !

Note 5 et demi : si vous avez des question concernant l'écriture de cette fic, ou même pour autre chose, le mail est en haut !


End file.
